Taming Tori
by ElesaryAyres
Summary: Tori catches the eye of the new demon in town, who claims she's his fated Bride... post Reckoning, all rights to Kelley Armstrong.
1. Chapter 1

Tori

January 8

10:56 AM

"Tori!" Chloe yelled, poking my shoulder obnoxiously.

"Waaahhh?" I lifted my head from the pillow and struggled to open my eyes. After a few tries, Little Miss Sunshine came into focus. She was already dressed, I blinked, surely I must still be dreaming, Chloe- I-blush-and-stammer-at-my-own-reflection Saunders wore a strapless, jean mini-dress.

I sat up and impatiently brushed my black hair from my eyes. "What the Hell are you wearing?"

Chloe blushed, "n-n-nothing else f-fit." She stuttered, fidgeting with the hem of the dress.

I snorted and rolled my eyes, "Has, Derek seen you yet? Has Simon?"

Her blush grew more pronounced, but she didn't reply, "You h-have t-t-to get up, an-nother k-kid is s-supposed to b-be here in th-thirty minutes."

I sighed and rolled over onto my back, flopping onto the pillows. The bed squeaked, I really hated that squeak. "I'll come down after a shower." I told Chloe, and I watched her leave, wishing I could see Derek's face when he saw what his girlfriend was wearing, but I really didn't have time. I really did need that shower, and I had no idea what I was wearing, I only had a few things that were left over from the houses last occupant, and she had been a little bit of a slut apparently, but Chloe and I had managed well enough for the last few weeks, until Chloe's Aunt Lauren and my, well, my father arrived with their credit cards, we would definitely go shopping today.

After my shower, I wrapped myself in a towel and made my way to the closet at the corner of my room, the only thing left in it was a short, white zip dress that was held together with lace on the sides, which bared a lot of skin, which was why Chloe had chosen not to wear it.

I brushed my hair quickly, and put on a dash of eyeliner, but that was it. I, Victoria Enright, didn't glance at the mirror before following my nose downstairs to breakfast. Wasn't like I had anyone to impress anyways.

I stomped down the stairs so everyone, especially Chloe-Loving werewolves, would here me coming and stop making out.

Even so, no one could have heard me over the slamming of pans and the sizzle of bacon and the screech of forks and knives that greeted me as I entered the kitchen through the attached dining room.

Derek was stuffing his face from a large bowl of eggs and pancake covered bacon, I noticed he ate with only one hand, the other he used to clutch Chloe's, who sat very near him, almost on his lap, and ate from a much more reasonable portion of eggs, fruit and bacon-free pancakes.

Simon stood at the stove, expertly frying eggs with one hand and flipping pancakes with the other.

Charlotte Masterson stood a few feet away, cutting honeydews and watermelon. Charlotte had been at one of the safe houses we spent the night in, before it was raided and we had to move. Simon had fallen in love with her on sight, the way he did with many girls, but his attention hadn't strayed when we ran into other pretty girls, which wasn't normal.

Charlotte was a serious girl, and she rarely smiled, but she was pretty, with deep gray eyes, a high forehead, thin eyebrows and long black hair. Her skin was tanned, and the lucky bitch had all her clothes. Today, she was wearing a yellow band shirt and a short black skirt.

Every few minutes, Simon glanced her way, she didn't act like she noticed, but a faint smile hovered around her mouth, and I didn't think it was because she enjoyed slaughtering fruit.

She looked up when I entered. "Good morning, Tori." She said, pausing her knife.

I grunted in return, grabbing a plate and elbowing Simon when I grabbed my mug for coffee.

The new kid was late. Kit-my father- paced along the porch anxiously, Derek channel surfed while absently petting Chloe's hair, ignoring Simon and I as we tossed insults back and forth, while Charlotte pretended to read a book, but I could tell she was amused by our banter.

When I found out that Simon was my brother, I finally felt like I belonged somewhere, not that I'd ever tell him that. Kit, I was less sure of, I didn't quite know what to think about my new father, so mostly, I didn't. he didn't push me, and I was grateful for that, not that I'd ever tell him that.

"If he doesn't show within the next 10 minutes, can Charlotte, Chloe and I go shopping? We desperately need new clothes." I said, cutting off Simon calling me a skunk faced sleaze bag. Hell, we were nothing if not creative.

"Absolutely not, it's bad manners not to greet a guest." Lauren, Chloe's Aunt, said, sounding horrified.

I rolled my eyes and bit back a comment of this not being a social call.

I started tapping my foot and watched the channels fly by in a blur. "Can we leave as soon as he gets here? We need grocery's too, anyway, for dinner." For some reason, my anxiety grew with every passing moment, and I couldn't help but think it was due to our absentee guest.

No one answered, too focused on the growl that was gradually building in Derek's chest, and the way he suddenly flipped to his feet, taking Chloe with him and glaring at the door.

I had never seen him act this defensively over a new addition to our merry band of outlaws before. He had only given Charlotte a cursory sweep with his eyes (and nose) before all but ignoring her the way he did to the rest of us other then Chloe and Simon.

A motorcycle pulled onto the long, crushed gravel drive and my heart began to race. What was wrong with me? "What is this guy, anyway?" I asked to distract myself, from my sweating palms. I was never this nervous.

"Well," Kit shared a glance with Lauren, "Damien is a bit of a special case, you see, he's a three quarter demon."

My blood thundered in my ears and my breath caught on his name. _Damien._ The name filled me with a sense of déjà vu that I couldn't shake. What the Hell?

"Tori?" I heard Chloe ask. She sounded concerned, but all my attention was on the motorcycle, I heard it slide to a stop, and then the crunch of boots on gravel. The boots reached the porch and the doorknob turned.

I saw it open, and then I was falling. Spots blacked out my vision. I heard Chloe gasp, and Derek's growl escalate. And then, I heard nothing.

I felt safe and warm when I woke, which was strange, because I was wearing next to nothing, and it was early January, and I had been cold all day. The next thing I noticed were, my lips, they felt especially warm and tingly. "I told you so," I heard a crisp voice, that made my heart catch in my throat, it almost sounded… familiar, although I knew I would have recognized it if I'd ever heard it before.

Blue eyes, as dark and bottomless as the ocean swam into view as I struggled to speak. The eyes, which pierced my soul as I struggled to find my voice, where surrounded by tan skin, thick eyebrow, a strong nose and firm lips. His hair was black velvet, and fell to his shoulders in loose waves.

He was very close, and while part of me wanted to flee, the larger part of me longed to press my lips to his.

I struggled to sit up, realizing belatedly that I was cradled in his arms, one under my head, the other around my waist, which kept us in an oddly intimate embrace. I shouldn't have felt so comfortable there, but I did.

I licked my dry lips, and his eyes followed the movement, which flustered me.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice far softer then it should be.

He helped my sit up and thrust his hand out for a glass of water that Simon handed him wordlessly before answering. "I happened to you, when Demons find their Brides, she faints, you are my Bride, so you fainted."

"Drink," he ordered, holding the glass to my lips when I gaped at his answer. What the hell did that mean?

I obediently sucked the water down, unable to respond to something so ridiculous. "You must be tired," he said, reclaiming the glass and handing it back to Charlotte.

"She needs to rest." He told everyone else, who looked as shocked as I felt. Only Kit and Lauren looked like they knew what was going on, but neither of them said anything. Chloe stared wide-eyed from under Derek's arm as Damien pulled my closer to his chest and stood up. Way up, this guy had to be as tall as Derek, and he was a foot taller then my 5'6, which wasn't too shabby, for a girl.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, clutching his strong arm with two hands. He headed toward the stairs.

"To bed." He answered wryly, with a twist of his lips I was too tired to analyze.

He kicked my bedroom door open, how did he know which was mine? And gently laid me on the bed.

"What…" I started, although I honestly had no idea what to ask first, and the bed was so soft, I could feel my eyelids drooping.

"Hush now," he said softly, and I felt the bed depress where he sprawled out next to me. I couldn't bring myself to care. In fact, he was warm, and I snuggled closer to his body."We will talk when you rise." His arm came around me, and for the second time that day, I fell into blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Tori

Saturday January 18

11:40 AM

The way Damien explained the Bride phenomenon to me made no sense, but Derek got it. He must have overheard the explanation because that night at dinner, he brushed passed me to get food and muttered, "it's the same principle of Mates."

And living with Chloe and Derek, I actually understood that better.

I stood in the bathroom. I was supposed to be washing my hands for lunch, but I found myself just examining my reflection to see if I looked any different now that in the eyes of the supernatural world, I was married. At sixteen.

But no, my hair was the same black and the same length, I rolled my green eyes, nothing new there either. I checked my boobs, nope, still a c. I wore a sag necked dark aquamarine shirt, and high waisted shorts. Nothing really new there either, I still looked hot.

I turned off the water and looked at my fingers, they were pruny. I shoved them in my back pockets and left the bathroom.

Damien was leaning against the opposite side, waiting for me. He wore what I was beginning to think was his customary expression: blank.

"Hey," I said walking past him. He didn't reply, but pushed off the wall and followed me downstairs.

Charlotte had made a lasagna for lunch, and god, that girl could cook. I swear, if Simon did anything to screw this up and make her leave, I was going to kill him.

"That smells soo good!" I gushed, inhaling deeply as I walked into the room.

"Thanks," Charlotte smiled as she pulled the fragrant pan out of the oven. I smirked when I say Simon checking out her ass. Yep, that boy had it bad.

Not that she didn't look a-freaking-dorable, but a loose green striped shirt and long periwinkle skirt weren't exactly sexy.

Chloe and I had played poker last night, and I had won the right to dress her so she wore a red "love" tank top with a fringe around the bottom and shorts that Derek, at least thought were too short, at least for the eyes of the other males in the room.

But as far as I could tell, Simon was keeping his eyes, and his mind on Charlotte.

"Cold?" I asked Chloe evilly, as she brushed past me to the stove.

"Can't I put on a coat? Or a sweater? Or something?" she muttered under her breath, but Derek still narrowed his eyes at me.

Damien, ever present and ever silent saw that and took a threatening step fore ward. I stuck my tongue out Derek, but his eyes were focused on Damien.

I ignored them; both were too hungry to fight before lunch. "Do you see me in a sweater? No. Beauty is pain." I shivered, "we can turn the heater up though."

After lunch, I walked into the living room to watch TV. Damien of course, followed me. I was getting really fed up with his no talking all watching routine. He sat down on the chair next to the couch, which I was flopped on. His eyes were on me, not the movie.

Without removing his eyes from mine, he retrieved the blanket that rested on one of the chairs.

I huddled there, frozen, although my blood felt like fire, racing through my veins. My mouth went dry. Was this why Chloe stuttered? Did Derek steal her breath like Damien stole mine?

I couldn't wrench my eyes from his as he slowly unfolded the blanket and lowered it to my body. Then, moving excruciatingly slowly, he tucked it tightly around me. My heart sped up, like a jackrabbit. I felt his breath on my ear. "You should wear more clothes," he scolded, "if not for me, then for yourself. I wont have you getting sick."

He sat down close to me and pulled my feet into his lap.

I cleared my throat and his eyes heated as I licked my dry lips. Like that helped me get control of my traitor body. What was it with this guy? I was _never_ like this, I _laughed_ at girls who were like this.

"Umm, what did you mean by the 'if not for me' part? What does the way I dress have to do with you?" I had _totally_ been dressing for him.

His eyes glinted, "you know _exactly _what you're doing. I just want to know why you're doing it. I'm going to be attracted to you no matter what you wear. I must insist that you dress yourself according to the weather, unless," he shifted forward "unless you want me to warm you up another way."

My eyes widened. Who did he think he was, my father? He was not going to tell me what to wear.

"Who do you think you are?" I asked, grateful for the chance to go on the offensive, this boy threw me off balance way to easily for my comfort. "Besides, don't flatter yourself, I dress like this everyday."

He stared me down. "We went over this, Darling, don't you remember? According to the supernatural world, I am your husband, and unless you want me to dress you myself from now on, you will take better care to keep yourself warm."

I sneered at him. "No, you're wrong, you aren't my husband. You are nothing to me." I used the voice that had dissolved male egos for years, but it didn't have the desired effect on Damien, who laughed.

And yes, his voice was as dark and delicious as the rest of him, and yes, it did make me melt; a reaction that I found sickening.

"This is a hard transition for you, so I understand your lies, however, it is difficult for me as well, so please just be honest, you will not be judged by me, and I will kill anyone who makes you uncomfortable."

I sighed, what could I say to that? "What is it you actually want from me?"

He smiled, but it was more predatory then comforting. "I want your body, your mind, your heart and your soul. I want to give you mine as well. "I believe I already have your mind, and I expect your heart is where I'll experience the most trouble, because you don't want to like me, but I have faith that I'll secure it soon enough. For now, I just want to take you out, court you, show everyone how spectacular my Bride is."

"Oh, umm, are you trying to ask me out?" Please be trying to ask me out.

His grin turned triumphant. "Yes, I am trying to ask you out."

I nodded earnestly while he looked at me expectantly. I wrinkled my eyebrows "Well?"

He chuckled, "I do so enjoy your spunk. Well, Victoria, will you go out with me?"

Even though I had wanted him to ask more then anything, I felt a flutter of panic in my chest. I hadn't been on a date in a long time, and I had never felt this strongly about anyone in my life, but then, what did I have to lose?

Your heart, my inner voice said, but I forced in back down. "Sure," I told Damien, and his eyes glinted, "Excellent, now, shouldn't you start your homework while I figure out where to take you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Damien

Friday February 1

9:11 AM

When I had decided it was time to find my Bride, I had never expected that she was forced to go to high school, and that her family had enrolled me too. I could have protested, but there was no way I was going to let beautiful, sexy Tori roam around a building filled with hormonal teenage boys.

I had a feeling Derek shared my reasons for going to high school, well protecting Chloe and math class. Derek loved his math class.

But Tori and the other girls weren't making it easy on us. It seemed she had started a revolution among the girls to make them all seem even more desirable then they naturally were.

I suppose it was the other girl's fault, for running out of money while playing poker with Tori. Now, they were her "own personal Barbie dolls," or so she happily told me this morning when I asked why everyone was glaring at her this morning.

Charlotte, for instance, wore a skintight purple tank top over a dark blue button up short skirt. And Uggs, and a jacket, but still.

Chloe wasn't much better; Tori had dressed her in a strappy black shirt with a Shakespeare quote written in white over a short jean skirt. Derek had covered her with his sweatshirt and growled when Tori was about to protest, I stepped up behind her and glared at Derek. I liked him, we had a lot in common, but the loves of our lives had a special relationship that sometimes put them at odds, so while I knew Derek would never hurt Tori, I still reacted when he threatened her.

But Tori won the cake. Her shirt was red, made of lace and silk, with a vee cut. And about two inches below her breasts, she had zipped herself into a black leather skirt, that (thank God) went almost to her knees. But she still stole my breath when I looked at her.

And I wasn't the only one.

And that was why I sat in a classroom and glared at every boy who dared to look up from his work.

But I was inexplicably proud of my Bride. She was beautiful, and I liked that everyone knew that about her. She also had taste, she had made the girls and herself look sexy, but they also still looked classy, a combination many strived for, but few achieved.

I grabbed Tori after class and pinned her to a locker. "I'm going to kiss you now." I told her softly.

"Why?" she breathed back, equally soft.

"To show every loser here that you are mine so they can quit lusting after you."

She ran her nose along mine. "They'll lust after me anyway, I am just that hot."

I growled and bit that sweet spot under her jaw. "But they'll know I will never give you up." With that I closed the distance between us and kissed her.

Her lips where soft under mine, but didn't part until I gently bit her bottom lip. She opened with a moan and I was in. she tasted like nectar and sex and I held her in place and drank my fill from her lips. I felt her fingers dig into my scalp and back held her closer. I had kissed Tori once before, to wake her from her faint, but this was different, I felt all the pieces of my soul fir back together and felt the peace one's Bride was rumored to give.

I allowed her to slip up for air as the bell rang, but I held her closer then ever, needing to feel her hart beating in time with mine. _I need her,_ I realized, _I will never be the same. _

"I have to get to class, Damien." Tori said, her voice soothing my soul, eyes searching my face.

I nodded and let her slip away, pleased her lips were swollen and she was breathing heavily.

I walked through the halls slowly and ducked into the library, content to stay near her and skip my class.

I had no idea what to do with my Bride, it was clear that I needed her more then I had anticipated. I knew what to do with girls, but with her, I was lost, and it was disconcerting.

I also didn't know how she felt about me. I mean, I knew I owned her body, she couldn't hide that from me, I knew enough about her to know she didn't let ANYONE touch her the way I did. This pleased me.

But what about her heart and her soul and her mind? There were some who didn't care about those, who didn't feel those were tangible, but I felt like something was missing when I had kissed Tori.

There was heat and passion, a bit of respect, but our hearts and minds and souls didn't connect the way they were supposed to, mine had reached for her, but she had locked herself away.

I was going to unlock her entire being. I didn't know how yet, but it was clear that I needed all of her, and I was unaccustomed to settling for less.

Screw the Edison Group, I had I new job.


	4. Chapter 4

Damien

Monday, February 11

9:36 AM

I had become predictable. Everyday I would escort Tori to class and kiss her at the bell, then I'd fetch her for her next class. I was late every time, but the teachers had stopped bothering to scold me. Silly humans. The only class I was on time for was 2nd period, which I had with everyone.

I spent every moment of it admiring my Bride. She looked even more beautiful then usual, today, she was wearing my sweater, which swallowed her up to her knees and finger tips. She somehow managed to make it look chic by pairing it with leggings and black furred boots.

Tori no longer had the power to dress the other girls who had gone back to dressing in a style the she called "boring."

Charlotte wore a royal blue tank over white jeans and flats and Chloe wore a navy tee over dark jeans. They looked fine to me.

But Tori had pleased me when she came down wearing my clothing. It was a mark of my ownership that she carried my scent so strongly on her body. And I was going to find away to keep her and—

My phone buzzed, startling me from my reverie. I checked it, careful the teacher didn't see and cursed under my breath. **Report. **

I slipped it back into my pocket without replying, ignoring the flush of guilt. When I glanced back up, Derek was staring at me, his nostrils flaring, a thoughtful frown on his face.

I stared back at him, but Derek didn't look away until Chloe reached across the row and tangled her hand with his in the middle of the row without seeming to think about it. I watched with jealousy, I had never had anyone need me the way Chloe seemed to need Derek, she couldn't even go an hour without physical contact.

Would Tori ever feel that way for me? Would I get the chance to find out?

Of course I would. Tori was mine.

The bell rang and students flooded out the doors, sweeping Tori with them. I grabbed her hand and she smiled at me as we walked to her class.

As soon as my hand touched hers, something settled deep in my soul. This was right. I kissed the top of her head at the door and walked back the other way, glaring holes in all the other boys who glanced at her.

"Are you going to go to class today?" Tori questioned when we stopped outside her classroom door.

"I don't really see the point," I said, kissing the top of her head, "but I will, if you would like."

She wrinkled her nose at me. "I would like."

I did go to class, as promised, but I made a stop on the way.

Because Valentines day was supposed to be a big deal in high school, I walked to the table the cheerleaders had set up, which sold teddy bears holding 'I love you' hearts, flowers and chocolate to be delivered on Thursday.

I ignored the cheer leaders faces when I laid a hundred dollar bill on the table and asked for "Everything you have, to be delivered to Victoria Enright."

"Uhhh, could you just fill this out then?" one of the squeaked, handing me an order form.

I walked to class when I was finished, although it was almost over by that point.

I didn't have any more classes with Tori, but I arrived at her door right on time to escort her from class to class.

"You know you don't have to walk me to every single class, don't you?" Tori asked, after third period.

I did though. A few days ago I had been in the boys bathroom and seen the wall that those hormonal teenage apes had devoted to 'Girls we want to bang'. Tori's name had been written just a few too many times.

"I wouldn't do it if I didn't want to." I replied shortly, a little too sharply perhaps, still preoccupied by the fury of seeing my Brides name spread across a bathroom wall. I wasn't the only one. One day I saw Chloe's name, and the next, a chunk of tile was missing and a boy on the football team had a black eye and cracked rib.

Tori raised her eyebrows, but didn't comment on my tone. "Alright, but I swear to god, if you scare one more of my friends away, I will take you out back and shoot you like a dog."

"Temper, Victoria." I scolded.

"Don't call me that, Damien!" she seethed, elbowing me in the ribs.

I looked down at her. "I don't like your friends, you do not need any outside of Chloe and Charlotte."

"That's it, leave me alone, okay! You can't just tell me how to live my life! I am not that kinda girl! You want one of those? Get one, if not, kiss my ass!" she stormed away, slamming the door to the girls bathroom.

I leaned against the wall across from the bathroom, waiting for her to re emerge, which she had to do sometime. Her anger at me made me feel… uncomfortable, and I was willing to whatever it took to make me comfortable again, and I had to make her stop saying things like "kiss my ass" because it gave me all sort of ideas.

Three minutes later, Chloe appeared from one of the classrooms and hurried toward the bathroom, checking her phone. She sighed when she saw me. "Is this your fault?" she asked, shoving a glowing screen in my face. I blinked, and the message came into focus: **He is such an ass! Come to the bathroom ASAP!**

"I am not an ass. You tell her to stop being a coward and come out."

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "I don't think you want me to tell her that. I don't know what you did, but you should know she's not like this. She doesn't date boys, they all love her, and she plays them, but she doesn't like any of them. You are the first one I've seen her actually like, she only thought she liked Simon, cause he was there, but you, she is actually trying and if you break her…" she trailed off and shook her head, shrugging, "I have nothing to threaten you with. But she will never recover, and it will be your fault."

With that she entered the bathroom, looking at me over her shoulder sadly.

I slid down the wall until I was sitting, realizing I didn't really know my Bride very much. Who was she, this beautiful girl who was mine? She wasn't raised the way I was, she didn't grow up seeing the relationship between my parents, they were absolutely, completely devoted to one another and I had expected to fall right into that mold. But I couldn't, because Tori was a witch, and a dangerous, vicious one at that.

The very qualities that I was beginning to love about her might be the ones to driver her away.


	5. Chapter 5

Tori

Thursday, February 14

7:53 AM

Since the bathroom incident, I had been trying my best avoid Damien, so far, I had seen zero progress. He would just not take the hint that I wanted to be left alone, maybe that was because I wasn't sure if that was what I actually wanted or not.

My brain never worked right around him, and he never gave me the space to think, so I had began to take desperate measures; hiding in the bathrooms with the other pathetic girls.

I made Chloe and Charlotte stay with me as I pretended to fix my eyeliner and judge their outfits, which was way less humiliating then admitting I was getting edgy without Damien.

"That's not cute, Chloe," I said, pointing my pencil at her reflection. "A brown tee shirt and baby blue leggings, come on. And you," I swiveled to face Charlotte, who sighed. "Well, that is actually passable, but the sweater and jeans look can only be done so many times. But this" I gestured to my own supercute outfit, "is classic."

"A multi-colored knit dress that barely covers your ass?" Charlotte asked doubtfully.

"Well," I sneered, "what do you know about taste, you're dating Simon."

"Tori, you don't care about what we're wearing or who your brothers dating. I don't know what's going on with you lately." She replied.

"I do." Chloe stated quietly from behind us, fidgeting with her mud-colored hem.

"Do you know?" I asked archly, glaring her reflection down. The bell rang faintly and Charlotte grabbed her bag, but Chloe and I ignored it, and her.

She met my eyes through the mirror. "You're being a-a _bitch_ be- because Damien makes you feel different and you don't like it. I've never seen you as on edge or moody as you are around him," she said, slowly gaining confidence. "You're happy, and then you're like you were when we first met. And I've heard you cry, and that's weird because you're made of ice."

I swallowed, about to protest. "Do not interrupt me! You know absolutely nothing about relationships and we are happy to help you, but we will not be your punching bags!"

I gaped at her like a fish. "Guys, we're gonna be late." Charlotte pointed out softly, looking nervously from me to Chloe.

They walked out and I grabbed my bag and hurriedly followed them to class, thinking about what Chloe had said.

I had forgotten it was Valentines Day by the time fourth period rolled around. At least until the cheerleaders brought Charlotte a teddy bear and Chloe a bouquet of roses. I saw a couple of girls eye them with envy as they fingered their single flowers.

Mrs. Bush went on and on about the significance of whatever we were talking about and I felt the pre lunch lull come on. I slipped into a daydream of pina colada's on the beach and strong arms and… a gasp startled me back to reality. "What?"

A train of cheerleaders trailed into the room, arms filled with chocolate and teddy bears and a million flowers. "Oh, Crap," I muttered, as they all came toward me, various faces from jealous to pitying to bemused on their faces.

"Where should we put these?" one of them asked, smiling, cause this was probably the funniest thing the bitch had ever seen. Bitch.

"Away." I replied, but a warm glow had started in my belly and was tugging on the corners of my lips. Damien was such and _idiot! _

The cheerleader smirked and placed her teddy bear right in front of my face. "Happy Valentines day!" she chirped, falsely preppy.

Try as she might, Mrs. Bush could not restore order after that. All anyone could look at was me, surrounded by pink and hearts; at least I had chocolate. Serve Damien right if I got fat.

When the bell rang, I grabbed the stack of chocolate and a teddy bear and left the rest, it would probably make Mrs. Bush's day and Damien couldn't have expected me to carry all of it. Besides, he had made his gesture and I had complete faith in the cheerleaders gossiping capabilities; the entire school, down to the smallest freshman, would know by the end of lunch.

"Are you going to just leave this stuff?" Charlotte toed a teddy bear.

I snorted, "Like I could carry all of it."

I walked out of the classroom and right into a Damien sized wall. He crushed me to his chest, locking me to his intoxicating scent, and that was dangerous, cause I lost my mind around it. "Get off me, you big lump." I growled.

"Shut up," he replied, squeezing me harder. "You smell good, but you're ruining it."

"Back atcha, bozo." I mumbled into his chest. His chuckle made his muscles jump and that was dangerous too. "Now let me go. Seriously, Damien." I pushed against his chest, as if that made a difference. "People are staring."

He bit my ear and I yelped. "Ouch!"

His tongue soothed the sting. "Let them stare, baby."

"No! It's bad enough that you sent me the _entire_ supply of flowers and teddy bears and chocolate. How the_ hell_ was I supposed to carry it? _Everyone_ is going to how crazy you are, and now this! Get_ off_ me!"

His grin was slow, but sent heat slithering through my treacherous veins. "You liked it," he said softly. "You absolutely adored what I did."

I smacked his arm, and he finally released all of me except my hand. "I did _not_!" I protested, "Do I look like a pack mule to you?" The corners of my lips began to tug upward, and I desperately fought my smile.

"Whatever you do," Damien joked with a straight face, seeing my inner struggle, "Don't smile."

I lost the battle and grinned at him.

I liked this Damien. The Damien who was warm and funny and to tell the truth, just a little possessive, that was hot, instead of the cold, angry domineering guy he was most of the time.

He grinned back and we started walking down the hall, faster then usual, in order to catch up with the others. Our hands swung between us, and that felt fun to me, although it was a small movement.

Damien's phone buzzed and he glanced at it and froze, tilting the screen so I couldn't see who it was.

His whole demeanor changed instantly, warm one moment, striding coldly away from the next. "Where are you going?" I asked petulantly.

"Leave me," he snapped back, face arrogant and closed off, waving his hand to dismiss me.

My own face hardened at his abrupt mood change. Who was on the phone that so turned him against me? An old girlfriend? A current girlfriend? Something else entirely?

I didn't know, but I was damn well going to find out.


End file.
